


Petite Pita Pie

by Momma_Time



Series: Overwatch Things [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery AU, Doomcio, M/M, baker lucio, for the doomcio discord people, we talked about this, xDDD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Lúcio owns a bakery.Akande may be a tad smitten.





	Petite Pita Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why they're in France, or why Lúcio and the kid are speaking English. Look, this is fictional, so go with it.  
> Anyway, there's this bakery we would meet at every morning when we went to Paris for school that had like, the best quiche in the world. It was tuna and a large tomato slice on top. Hey, don't knock it til you try it, my dudes. So that was like, my breakfast every morning for two weeks. And then there was this strawberry and pistachio tart thingy that nearly killed me and took me to heaven.  
> Soooo yeah, Lúcio's bakery is based on that one. I tried to find the name for it, but I'm struggling at the moment to locate it. It was just up the street from the hotel we stayed at, but I still can't find it for some dumb reason, unless it was replaced since I was there like, three years ago. Idk why.
> 
> There's an entire Discord server dedicated to doomcio and we were throwing aus and plots at one another and this monster was born...

Akande wanted to throw someone off a cliff for this. He had more important things to do than to pick up a cake for the birthday party his staff was throwing his CFO a party. Lacroix worked hard, she did, but she was hard to please and harder to love; Akande didn't think that this was the way to her heart, but Sombra seemed to think so.  
  
_"Everyone loves cake, and every woman loves chocolate." She'd said._  
  
_"My mother hated chocolate."_  
  
_"Well, the cool people love chocolate." One look at his expression and she'd let out the most dramatic groan and spun around to walk away. "It's under my name, big guy."_  
  
So, here he was, stuck in a line at some boutique bakery that Lacroix and Sombra liked to come to for quiche and cupcakes, and praying for a swift death. He stuck out like a sore thumb here, large and imposing in a "cute" bakery with mostly women and a few kids who were sneaking snacks with their lunch money after school before they headed home.  
  
It was a small place on rue de Trévise with two entrances. The one on Trevise opened to the counter, while the one around the corner opened straight into the dining area. Small cakes, cookies, quiches, and other things were piled high in the cases; the smell was to die for. He may have felt out of place, but it also smelled like home, if his childhood home had actually seemed like one. It had been so sterile, devoid of family photos and the occasional mark on the sideboards or walls from a rowdy kid. Everything was immaculate as if no one lived there. No comforting smells would greet him when he came home from school, no warm hugs from his parents when he went to tell them about his day. Just, silence and being brushed off in favor of their business.  
  
But this? This made him dream what a close family filled home could have been like.  
  
When it was his turn, he was greeted by a very small young man with dreads that cascaded down his back. His pale-green tented glasses glinted in the lighting until Akande shifted in place, blocking the light behind him. His face was round, reflecting his youth, and his toothy grin was...sweet. The guy couldn't have been older than...maybe twenty-five? A little older, perhaps? But his eyes had more age in them. While wide and bright, they held a weight in them of someone who had seen a few things.  
  
Despite that, he was handsome, and it had Akande freezing in place, forgetting why he was there.  
  
The longer it took for him to speak, the more fidgety the man behind the counter got, and the darker his blush grew. It was...cute. Finally, he cleared his throat, snapping Akande out of his thoughts. "My apologies. Ah, I'm to pick up a cake under the name of "Sombra"?"  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Right. Lemme grab that for you."  
  
Before he could turn to head into the back, a child burst through the door, waving a paper in her hand and rushing around the counter. "Lúcio! Lúcio! I got a perfect score!"  
  
Lúcio grinned and scooped the girl up, giving her a quick spin. "Hey! That's great! I'm so proud of you, Alice! Hang on; I got something for you." He set her down and made for the cookie case, swiping one with MnM's and holding it out to her. "I promised you one if you did well. I think you've earned it."  
  
Alice was beaming as she bounded over to him and hopped up to kiss his cheek, "Thanks, Lúcio!"  
  
"You're welcome. Now, don't tell your mom I snuck you one."  
  
The girl giggled excitedly and took her prize, "I won't." After a quick hug goodbye, she darted out of the shop, leaving a line of smiling customers and an awkward Akande. He'd never been good with kids, and while he was getting impatient, he held his tongue. Besides, it gave him a few more moments to stare at the clerk.  
  
Lúcio smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. Hang on a sec." He finally managed to disappear and came back a minute later with a nicely designed box in hand. "Here you go." Lúcio opened it to let Akande preview it before beginning to ring him up.  
  
"Giving out free food doesn't seem like the best way to run a business." He should know.  
  
"Well, I've got a deal made with the kids in the neighborhood. If they do well on their tests, they can bring them in as "payment" for a free cookie. Hey, whatever motivates them, right?" He was smiling brightly as he told Akande the price for the cake. "And anyway, the parents know about it, but the kids get a kick out of thinking it's a secret. Most of them come in in the mornings anyway to grab a quiche or croissant on their way to work and school, so it's not like they wouldn't know about the deal we have."  
  
Sombra hadn't told him that he'd be paying for it. Sighing, he pulled out his wallet and held it out to the clerk. "Does your boss know you do this?"  
  
"I own the place, so yeah, I know about it." Lúcio winked at him, charged Akande's card, and passed it back to him with the receipt. "Have a lovely day, sir."  
  
"I will..." After collecting the box, Akande left the store, already planning his next visit and the reason why he would be there. The guy looked too young to own a business, but the place seemed busy. He wondered how he was managing to at his age, in...not an impoverished area, but one that didn't have a lot of traffic, and when he gave away free cookies.  
  
Maybe he'd tried the quiche that Sombra told him Lacroix couldn't seem to get enough of.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
